Amores Imperfeitos A leoa e a gazela
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Ginny e Hermione descobrem que podem ser mais que amigas. Um ship incomum,um Amor Im perfeito.


Nota da autora: Essa é mais uma fic da série Amores (Im)perfeitos

Nota da autora: Essa é mais uma fic da série Amores (Im)perfeitos.

Espero que gostem, por favor, não deixem de comentar!! Só para constar, há constantes mudanças na perspectiva de narração. Eu sei que não é um ship comum, mas é que me veio um plot, e eu pensei o quanto seria imperfeito as duas juntas e... Enfim por favor, me perdoem, mas vinha bem a calhar para a série. As cenas são sutis, não é nada tão forte assim, mas seja como for, cuidado para quem tem nervos fracos, são duas garotas e bem...

* * *

Quando comecei a ama-la? Não faço idéia... mentira. Sei precisar dia e hora. Foi no momento em que a vi entrando com Vitor Krum no Baile de Inverno, vestida de azul, os cabelos amarrados em um nó na nuca. Ah... lembro bem de ter suspirado.

* * *

Quando admiti que a amava? Ah... demorou um pouco mais de tempo. Lembro bem de ter suspirado também no momento em que me olhei no espelho, de uma vez por todas, sem a pretensão de continuar a sofrer. É mesmo preciso especificar o momento? Foi no meu quarto ano, logo depois da primeira reunião da AD, quando tomei um fora de ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

* * *

Quando descobri que seríamos amigas? Assim que nos vimos pela primeira vez, ela mal fizera onze anos. Lembro que já naquela época era uma menininha bonita, mas apenas isso, uma _menininha..._

* * *

Quando descobri que seríamos muito mais que amigas? Foi no meu quinto ano, ao vê-la no banho, ainda parecendo chateada por sua declaração desastrada e pela recusa veemente.

* * *

Isso mesmo, eu estava no banho. Ela estava comigo, tentando me consolar. Foi a única pessoa que soube o que houve na Sala Precisa naquele dia. Porque eu confiava nela. Hermione jamais riria do fato de que eu tropeçara e caíra como uma gelatina no chão, que Harry me ajudara a levantar, perguntando se estava tudo bem, que eu respondera dizendo que não, pois ele estava me enlouquecendo a cada vez que passava perto de mim, porque eu ficava tonta quando ele estava por perto. Ela jamais riria do fato de que ele respondera que sentia muito, mas era Cho quem fazia ele se sentir daquele jeito.

* * *

Claro que eu jamais riria diante das injúrias que ela proferia, do desejo de vingança contra ele e contra aquela _japonesa chorona... _Agora, ninguém podia me condenar pelo fogo que eu sentira subir do ventre até o rosto quando ela abriu o box, mostrando as curvas perfeitas, a cintura fina, as coxas bem torneadas, os longos cabelos vermelhos molhados. Engoli em seco e demorei alguns segundos até escutar que ela queria o shampoo fora de alcance. Desconcertada e evitando olha-la, entreguei o frasco.

* * *

Ninguém podia me condenar por usar minha dor de cotovelo para tentar conquista-la, afinal era uma forma (baixa, mas válida), de vingança. A jogada do shampoo não fora tão mal-intencionada assim, mas em compensação, cada um dos meus gestos posteriores fora milimetricamente calculado para conquista-la. Eu tinha que admitir para mim mesma que gostava dela há quase um ano, principalmente depois da maneira fumegante como aqueles olhos castanhos devoraram meu corpo nu. E se ela ainda não estava apaixonada, eu estava determinada a fazê-la se apaixonar.

* * *

Sonhei com Ginny aquela noite sem parar e apenas um banho gelado me fez esquecê-la, me fez parar de deseja-la. Sabia que ela era uma menina desatenta, não saíra do banho apenas para me provocar. Afinal de contas, ela ainda lamentava o fora que tomara de um rapaz.

* * *

O que começou a acontecer já no dia seguinte, porém, tirou algumas de minhas certezas. No café, ela me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e se sentou ao meu lado, curvando-se à minha frente para pegar a manteiga que eu podia muito bem ter lhe passado. Seu decote suave não me passou despercebido, nem à Harry que estava na minha frente. Ela me olhou com malícia e sentou novamente, sorrindo abertamente. A confusão da minha mente contra meu corpo estava me deixando maluca. Desde quando eu gostava de garotas? Desde que ela saíra do banho nua, uma voz me respondia.

* * *

Depois daquela cena do café, resolvi pegar um pouco mais leve. Conversamos calmamente durante o almoço. Sumi durante a tarde com Di-lua Lovegood, voltando quando o sol ameaçava começar a se por. Ela estava deitada no chão, os cabelos espessos espalhados num almofada vermelha, os lábios rosados se moviam sem emitir som, enquanto seus olhos corriam com agilidade por um livro cujo nome agora me escapa. Ela me olhou, claramente me censurando, mas isso não me faria parar. Não depois de ver aquele olhar que ninguém jamais perdera tempo em me lançar.

* * *

Descobri que para passar da amizade ao amor, precisei dar apenas um passo, e vamos admitir, um passo até bem pequeno. Não sei como Harry não se apaixonou por ela! Menina irresistível... ela se aproximou languidamente de mim, as palavras do livro deixaram de fazer qualquer sentido. A única coisa que podia ver era Ginny e seus cabelos flamejantes. Ela lançou um olhar maldoso a Harry antes de olhar para mim.

* * *

Não estava exatamente pensando nele quando o olhei, mas os olhos castanhos de Hermione foram rápidos demais e ela percebeu, interpretando mal meu desvio de rota. Levantou-se, batendo o livro e saindo para o dormitório. Eu não sabia o quanto podia ser irresístivel. Tive vontade de rir, feliz por saber que causei impacto em minha gazela, mas também tive juízo suficiente para não ir atrás dela naquele momento.

* * *

Me joguei na cama, com raiva. Como aquela menina era temperamental! Como uma leoa indomável. Mal dormi aquela noite e no dia seguinte, quando ela se aproximou, beijando minha bochecha, mais próxima de minha boca do que das maçãs do rosto, tive ganas de esgana-la. Ela me sorriu inocente e eu acabei me rendendo.

* * *

Quando me dei conta, já fazia quinze dias que estávamos naquele jogo de caça e caçadora. Mas nesse jogo, eu temia que fosse a caça, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo. Ginny me tinha em sua mãos e ela sabia disso.

* * *

Já fazia quinze dias que estávamos naquele jogo de gato e rato. Eu sabia que ela se sentia como o rato, mas também tinha certeza de que Hermione não imaginava que eu já estava em suas mãos há algum tempo.

* * *

Entrei na sala comunal, despindo o casaco. Abaxei-me à sua frente, prendendo suas pernas entre as minhas, levantando os cabelos e amarrando-os de qualquer jeito em um coque. Percebi que ela engoliu em seco ao ver meu pescoço nu, o primeiro botão da camisa branca desabotoado, exibindo um ínfima parte do meu colo. Abaixei os olhos para o decote e os levantei para ela, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela apertou o braço da poltrona como se quisesse quebra-lo, os nós dos dedos brancos. Levantei-me bem devagar, parei na altura de seus olhos, encarando-a por um segundo. Ela estava ofegante. Dei-lhe as costas e subi para o dormitório, meu corpo e minha mente desejando que ela subisse em seguida.

* * *

Harry levantou os olhos do jogo de xadrez. Olhou-me com uma cara de desagrado, se notou minha expressão perturbada, não deu atenção.

- Sabe, ela está me provocando já faz quinze dias...- suspirou, quase entediado.

- Seu idiota- respondi, ainda apertando a poltrona, a respiração meio acelerada.- Não é você que ela está provocando- e levantei num repelão, largando-o com cara de interrogação. Na escada mesmo comecei a tirar o casaco, desabotoei a camisa azul que vestia, soltei os cabelos quase com fúria e abri a porta de seu dormitório com um estrondo desnecessário, o que pareceu diverti-la. Ela estava à minha espera. Deitada na cama, as pernas cruzadas, a camisa completamente desabotoada, os cabelos soltos, a saia um pouco levantada, deixando à mostra suas coxas.

E quando a vi arrancar para dentro do quarto, ri alto sem conseguir evitar. Ela me prendeu na cama, mordendo o lábio. Fui eu que tive o prazer de despi-la, antes que ela fizesse o mesmo comigo. Finalmente, nossos lábios se encontraram, numa fúria reprimida, com uma paixão arrebatadora. Ela mordeu minha boca com tanta força que chegou a doer. Eu a empurrei para a cama, apertando suas costas, descendo minhas mão até sua cintura, depois até as coxas. Ela soltou um gemido, arqueando o corpo em minha direção.

Entrelacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e nos tornamos uma só, tão próximas que estávamos. Trocamos de posição, eu acariciei todo seu corpo, passando suavemente minhas mãos por seu ventre, subindo até contornar os dois seios. Beijei seu pescoço e desci, acariciando com minha língua seus seios, seu umbigo e descendo ainda mais até atingir suas partes mais sensíveis, arrancando dela quase um grito.

* * *

Não poderia ter sido melhor, pensei, praticamente sentindo mais uma vez todo o prazer dos últimos minutos.

Tomamos banho juntas, rindo, uma massageando o cabelo da outra. Ginny fazia despertar em mim algo que eu nem sabia que existia.

- Ginevra Weasley, Harry acha que você o estava provocando- ela deu uma gargalhada lasciva, beijando minha boca.

- Então ele é ainda mais tolo do que eu pensava, gazela.

Depois de nossa primeira vez juntas, já era tarde demais para que nos separássemos. Eu estava me afogando em tudo o que Ginny era e no que me fazia ser.

* * *

Depois de nossa primeira vez juntas, não podia mais ficar longe dela, porque dessa vez, eu amava e era correspondida. Hermione me fazia sentir um prazer constante. Eu gostava de submetê-la a minha vontade, de me submeter à dela ocasionalmente. Seus olhos argutos me encantavam. Eu gostava de observar a maneira como ela observava tudo o que estava em sua volta. Hermione era a luz dos meus dias.

* * *

Os dias passavam rápidos demais para meu gosto. Ginny era minha vida. Ela estava entranhada nos meus pulmões, como o ar que eu respirava, estava presa em meu sangue, que corria pelas veias, estava presente na minha língua, e nas palavras que eu falava. Ginny era luz, que chegava a ofuscar o que estava em volta. Ela era como o Sol, e ofuscava até mesmo a mim, que encantada por ela, orbitava ao seu redor, sem questionar, sem querer mudar.

* * *

Hermione era como a Lua. Brilhava por um certo período, não era capaz de clarear o céu, mas podia perfeitamente ofuscar todas as outras estrelas. E podia guiar as almas que se perdiam no escuro. Isso ela fazia como eu jamais conseguiria. Eu a amava por seus gestos, por sua sutileza de pensamento.

* * *

Eu a amava pela força de caráter, pelo poder de decisão e pela delicadeza dos gestos, pela doçura dos passos, pela suavidade da voz. Amava Ginny até mesmo por suas sardas, e eu conhecia cada uma delas, como se as tivesse mapeado.

* * *

E quando nos demos conta, as férias de verão haviam chegado e foi positivamente complicado continuar a esconder de todos, mas conseguimos. Ginny estava cada dia mais linda, mais mulher. Seus cabelos tão longos brilhavam tanto, suas curvas se definiam e o prazer pecaminoso de estar com ela era cada vez mais intenso. A cada dia que passava, minha dependência crescia e parecia cada vez mais difícil conceber um futuro em que Ginny não fosse o centro de minhas atenções.

* * *

Conforme meu quinto ano ia avançando, minha vontade era de... mudar. Eu estava me tornando uma garota cobiçada e até mesmo Harry olhava para mim. Mas Hermione era quem eu amava, para ela eu entregara meu corpo e minha alma. Era difícil conceber um futuro no qual ela não estivesse presente. O cheiro de seus cabelos espessos tomavam conta do meu nariz, seu jeito de andar invadia minha mente a cada vez que eu fechava meus olhos. Sim, porque até mesmo esse pequeno gesto era por ela. E o amor estava se tornando obsessão e a vontade de mudar nunca passava disso, uma vontade.

* * *

Assim meu sexto ano acabou e com ele, meus sonhos de uma vida calma e feliz. Sim, porque eu não só abandonaria Hogwarts, como qualquer chance de ter Ginny para mim. Mas eu fiz minha escolha, eu assumi o compromisso de viajar em busca das Horcruxes e nem mesmo meu amor sem medidas me faria mudar de idéia.

* * *

Dizer que foi fácil me despedir de Hermione é uma enorme mentira, mas provar minha vida sem ela, seria, para dizer o mínimo, diferente. E foi péssimo. Havíamos conversado muito nas férias de verão e depois do ataque dos Death Eaters no casamento de Bill, eu temi jamais vê-la novamente.

* * *

Distrair sua ausência para mim era fundamental, fazê-la se orgulhar de mim, também. Por isso, eu e Neville montamos a resistência contra os Carrow e com Luna Lovegood eu distraía minhas horas solitárias, trocando carícias e beijos sem amor. Depois que Luna foi seqüestrada, me vi sozinha novamente, desejando por alguém que me desse carinho. Econtrei isso na forma de amigos preciosos, que estavam, como eu, sendo submetidos à toda sorte de torturas e castigos. Nas férias de Páscoa, já não pude mais voltar para a escola. Sabia que meu irmão havia sido pego junto com Harry Potter e eu quase cheguei a odia-lo naquele momento, por causar tantos estragos à minha família. Mas eles lutariam, com ou sem Harry.

* * *

E como a ausência de Ginny doeu durante aquele ano de fuga! Acabei me apegando mais do que o recomendado a seu irmão, na esperança de suplantar um pouco de sua falta estando perto de alguém que dividia os mesmos genes daquela que era dona de meu coração. E quando soube que ela não voltara à escola depois da Páscoa, me senti aliviada, porque ela estaria em segurança com os pais.

* * *

Mas quando nos encontramos depois que a guerra acabou, não quando ela me abraçou enquanto eu chorava por meus irmãos favoritos, sim, porque eu chorava por Fred e por George, mas depois disso, quando acordamos depois de horas inquietas de sono e finalmente nos abraçamos e nosso lábios se tocaram e nossos corações se descontrolaram igualmente, foi que eu percebi que possivelmente havia algo diferente.

* * *

Mas faltou coragem para pronunciar as palavras certas. Um mês depois eu anunciei que partiria para a Austrália em busca de meus pais. Ginny se escondeu no quarto para que eu não a visse chorar. Mas eu sabia que ela entendia que eu precisava trazê-los de volta e que precisava me livrar dela, para que pudesse ama-la novamente. Precisava me libertar das correntes que me prendiam à ela, respirar por mim, para que quando eu estivesse de volta, pudesse ainda respirar por mim, mas pensando nela. Eu tinha que voltar a ama-la como amava quando tudo começou.

* * *

Ela tinha razão. Eu não era o Sol para que um planeta orbitasse à minha volta. Intimamente comemorei, porque assim eu também poderia me libertar dela, para que voltasse a ama-la como antes. Para que ela deixasse de ser a luz que guiava meu caminho, para que se tornasse uma estrela que compartilhasse da mesma constelação que eu. Éramos iguais, tínhamos que nos amar igualmente. E foi assim que nos libertamos. Hermione só reapareceu três meses depois, com seus pais. Sua pele estava mais morena, seus cabelos mais macios e ela parecia linda e feliz.

* * *

E foi fantástico revê-la depois de se remendar da perda. Seus cabelos, mais curtos, com um corte diferente, cascateavam às costas, sua pele, mais clara que nunca, refulgia, mas ela não me ofuscava mais. Eu não estava mais me afogando em minha leoa. Éramos partes de um inteiro, e finalmente, nos completávamos perfeitamente na imperfeição de nosso relacionamento secreto e proibido.

* * *

Mas não seria segredo por muito tempo mais. Queríamos que todos soubessem, precisávamos ser felizes sem nos esconder. E assim, no domingo anterior à volta as aulas, reunimos minha família e os pais dela.

- Bem, pessoal, eu... tenho uma coisa para anunciar- senti ela apertando meu joelho por baixo da mesa.

- Na verdade, nós duas temos- olhei para Hermione e não pude conter um sorriso. Todos nos olharam, confusos. Já havíamos decidido, no dia anterior, que moraríamos juntas depois que nos formássemos em Hogwarts.

- Bem... é que... nós estamos... juntas- coramos intensamente. Ainda lembro que a sra. Granger deixou o copo cair, seu marido engasgou com o frango, meus pais ficaram de queixo caído, a comida caindo do garfo que parara no meio do caminho. Fleuma parecia extremamente constrangida, Charles, quase indiferente, Bill sorria serenamente, como sempre. As orelhas de Ron chegavam a pulsar e ele abandonou a mesa, derrubando a cadeira. Pobrezinho, ele amava Hermione. Harry, por sua vez, tinha uma cara de sombria compreensão, quase triste. George teve uma violenta crise de risos ao ver todos tão estupefatos na mesa.

* * *

No fim das contas, todos tiveram que nos aceitar, sabiam que não nos separaríamos. Claro, procurávamos ser discretas. Depois que nos formamos, Ginny assumiu a gerência da Gemialidades Weasley do Beco Diagonal, enquanto George viajava pelo mundo abrindo franquias da famosa loja de logros, até que o Holyhead Harpes a descobrisse e ela virasse artilheira. Eu virei auror, como Harry. Ron, por sua vez, arrumou um emprego no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

* * *

Hoje, faz dez anos que moramos juntas. Hermione me comprou um carro, eu lhe comprei um anel de diamantes. Semana que vem saem os papéis para a adoção de nossa filhinha, Catherine. Temos uma perfeita vida imperfeita, como todos no mundo. E não poderíamos ser mais felizes.

FIM


End file.
